061414doirbeau
01:19 GA: Dina walks up and smiles at Beau. "hey, what was all the yelling?" 01:20 CA: "... I don't really know..."... 01:20 GA: "i think everyone heard your little fight there" 01:20 CA: "I noticed..."... 01:21 CA: "Can't you just go suck his dick or something to calm him down?"... 01:21 GA: She glares at Beau. "um" 01:21 GA: "woooooow" 01:21 GA: "wooooooooooooooooooooow" 01:22 CA: "Yeah, I know, I'm a bitch"... 01:22 GA: "hahah, im just impressed" 01:22 CA: "You're face says different"... 01:23 GA: She starts smiling again. "well, i was a bit surprised!" 01:23 CA: "And *what* are you surprised about?"... 01:23 GA: "you saying id suck his dick? thats very rude of you, and you dont usually talk like that. also, trolls dont even have dicks!" 01:25 GA: "i take it that very loud argument has left you cross?" 01:25 CA: "Indeed"... 01:26 GA: Dina takes a swig of wine. "well, he can be frustrating at times. honestly, im just glad all three of you survived. for a while there..." She trails off and looks away. 01:27 CA: "Don't drink, you'll kill yourself"... 01:28 GA: "your face will kill itself. dont worry, im just taking a few sips!" 01:28 CA: "And no Dina, I wouldn't die, not like that"... 01:28 GA: "are you sure? because it seems to me that before, if we could die any seconds, now we're definitely going to die any second." 01:30 CA: "If I do die, make sure someone saves my dreamself, and I'll be fine"... 01:30 GA: "right, right, and if you die in a place where we cant get to your corpse and nobody is able to do it on prospit?" 01:31 CA: "Then goodbye"... 01:31 CA: "I wish you luck on getting off my world"... 01:31 GA: "yeah honestly at this point i think we're all gonna die, are all echos, or this is a doomed timeline... this shit it just getting too crazy to be real." 01:32 CA: "That's why I hate illusions"... 01:32 GA: "yeah, the world is just full of them, isnt it" 01:33 GA: She takes another sip. "one day, maybe when im really hammered, and probably after death, i might tell you somethin thatd blow your mind" 01:33 CA: "Oh?"... 01:34 GA: "but for now that shits gotta stay locked up tight in my noggin lest everyone go insane" 01:34 CA: "Is it the same thing Ryspor freaked out over?"... 01:34 GA: "...no, actually, he was pretty chill about it. doesnt seem to be the kind of person who thinks about that thing too much." 01:35 CA: "He was freaking out about it"... 01:35 GA: "well, you dont even know what im talkign about!" 01:35 CA: "Or doooo I?"... 01:36 CA: "There's a little something something in the temple"... 01:36 GA: "oh yeah? and what is it?" 01:37 CA: "Iiiiii don't know"... 01:37 GA: She squints. "do you know? because ryspor promised he wouldnt tell anyone and made me promise too, and thats totally not fair." 01:37 CA: "He didn't tell, lips sealed"... 01:37 CA: "He did tell me other things though"... 01:37 GA: "did he just vaguely hint it?" 01:37 CA: "Nope"... 01:38 CA: "He saw something at the temple, made him freak out, and he swore to not tell"... 01:38 GA: "oh, yeah, he was a little ruffled. but i wouldnt say he was freaking out as much as he is now." 01:39 GA: "hes been yelling a lot lately" 01:39 CA: "Stress builds up y'know?"... 01:40 GA: "yeah, i think we all need to just chill out and hug a lot" 01:40 CA: "Nah, if I hugged Ryspor he'd freak out more"... 01:40 GA: "er, maybe some people wouldnt hug certain people. like, i think nate and rilset would probably flip if they were hugged." 01:41 GA: "and you probably shouldnt hug him, yeah." 01:41 CA: "Ryspor wouldn't hug anyone without freaking out about a Paleslut"... 01:42 GA: "nah, hed hug me. now he's my boyfriend or whatever. i think he mentioned you? did you like, convince him he was secretly in love with me or something?" 01:43 GA: "i was in a threesome with seriad and kate for a little while there. that was weird. im glad i got out of that before things went sour." 01:43 CA: "He was in denial of his feelings"... 01:44 GA: "ugh, man, this is all so confusing and all i want to do is murder something and steal their inventory" 01:45 GA: "im becoming nate, slowly and surely" 01:45 CA: "Do I sense your next romance budding?" She says with a grin... 01:45 GA: "...with nate?" 01:46 CA: "Yes, but it is a joke"... 01:46 GA: "hm, i dunno. i think we'd make more of a jd+turk guy love team rather than actual love." 01:47 GA: "i mean uh, nate? pfft, never" 01:47 CA: "I'm remembering that"... 01:48 GA: "he just doesnt want to be my friend T_T" 01:48 CA: "I should speak to him, he's probably not taking Aura's death well"... 01:49 GA: "yeah, i should probably talk to him too" 01:49 GA: "though i will say" 01:49 GA: "about the aura thing" 01:49 GA: "TOTALLY FUCKIN CALLED IT." 01:49 CA: "It's useful info"... 01:50 CA: "The illusions bypass light powers"... 01:50 GA: "...where even is aura?" 01:50 CA: "Dead I imagine"... 01:50 GA: "yeah, almost certainly dead" 01:50 CA: "Her dreamself died, and now she's gone"... 01:50 GA: "but we didnt get a notification" 01:50 CA: "I feel weird about it"... 01:51 CA: "I should be sad about her dying but"... 01:51 CA: "I don't?"... 01:51 GA: "i know that feeling." 01:51 GA: "we're just breaking down more and more until we become like jack, uncaring about anyone" 01:53 CA: "Eh"... 01:53 CA: "I still care"... 01:54 CA: "It's just like the feeling of sadness is seperated"... 01:54 CA: "Like I'm observing it, but I don't feel it"... 01:54 GA: "yeah" 01:55 GA: "at this point i know i should be feeling something but i just dont care, and... im basically fuckin deadpool levels of not caring now, im just trying to fit in one more pun before my inevitable death." 01:56 CA: "Uh"... 01:56 CA: "That is a serious mental disorder I think"... 01:56 GA: "your face is a serious mental disorder" 01:57 CA: "No, but the thing behind it is"... 01:57 GA: "if i ever god tier i might literally become deadpool" 01:57 CA: "No you'll be a page of mind"... 01:58 GA: "i thought when i god tier im supposed to become smart?" 01:58 GA: "and conditionally immortal" 01:58 CA: "Indeed"... 01:59 GA: "im not betting on ever god tiering" 02:00 CA: "You should"... 02:00 CA: "You have extreme potential Doir"... 02:00 CA: "You just need to realize it"... 02:00 GA: "yeah, and so does something at the top of a hill" 02:00 CA: "You single handedly created real-life magical girls"... 02:01 GA: "no, i found the configuration required to get the pens" 02:01 GA: "there was always the 'potential' for anyone to get it" 02:02 CA: "And you did it first"... 02:02 GA: "if you wanna pull that 'convince someone theyre useful' thing, its not gonna work" 02:02 CA: "Because you're smart," Beau places a finger on her temple, "But you refuse to believe it"... 02:02 GA: "trust me, ryspors tried this a billion times. im detatched from the world like like four different levels and i honestly couldnt give a shit about how useful i am" 02:04 GA: "im as smart as a rocket scientist and i know it, but i just dont fucking care. you shouldnt care either. our deaths are coming faster than a train going point zero repeating with a one at the end below the speed of light." 02:05 CA: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeell maybe if you used those smarts for progressing through this game, we could all survive"... 02:06 GA: "look, i could tell you every element, buts thats because my lore is +3, and its useless anyway" 02:07 GA: "nate? he levelled strife up to 4. and you know what he gets? he gets to kick some major ass." 02:07 GA: "but it doesnt matter anyway because the one person that loves him and that he loves is dead" 02:08 GA: Dina hands her some carrot sticks. 02:08 GA: "here, for your party." 02:08 CA: "Ha! If we're talking about useless skills then count me at the front. Buuuuuut I can't say that because everyone's sick and tired of me saying I'm useless so meh"... 02:09 CA: "Party?"... 02:09 CA: Beau takes the carrots... 02:09 GA: She throws confetti into the air while saying in a deadpan voice, "wooo." 02:09 CA: "woopdy fuckin do" She says, deadpan... 02:10 GA: "yeah you were feeling down so ryspor commissioned me to throw you a party a while ago. i guess we got a bit caught up in some tunnels." 02:11 CA: "..."... 02:12 CA: "Heh, how kind"... 02:12 GA: Dina takes another sip and stares blankly. 02:12 CA: "Fat lot it did to help though"... 02:13 CA: "I thought it was a few sips?... 02:13 GA: "your face is a few sips." 02:14 CA: "Your face is out of good insults"... 02:14 GA: "oh ive got insults, i just wouldnt want to damage your self esteem any further." 02:15 CA: "Oh no no, it's rock bottom already, give me your best shot"... 02:16 GA: "nah, im not in a particularly angry mood. and i dont keep a mental storage of insults against anyone but jack." 02:17 CA: "Fair enough"... 02:19 GA: She offers her wine. "want any? its technically yours." 02:20 CA: Beau takes the wine and sips it... 02:21 CA: "Ech, disgusting"... 02:21 GA: "yeah, unfortunately you only had wine and i could only make everclear via alchemy. so ive got like, the least powerful alcohol, and the most powerful." 02:21 CA: "Uh"... 02:21 CA: "Isn't Everclear like really dangerous?"... 02:22 GA: "yeah, so are swords and napalm and literally everything else i have" 02:22 CA: "You aren't swallowing swords or napalm"... 02:23 GA: "actually, according to the alchemical ingredients, it actually is made of napalm." 02:24 CA: "I mixed a scythe and coffee"... 02:24 CA: "Didn't make scythe coffee"... 02:24 GA: "i made... well, a lot of stuff." 02:25 CA: "point taken"... 02:25 GA: "man, our numbers are really dwindling." 02:26 GA: "is this everyone left?" 02:26 CA: "Maybe?"... 02:26 GA: "shit, man, this really *is* everyone" 02:27 GA: "10, 10 people, counting meouet." 02:27 CA: "Yep"... 02:28 GA: "well, at least most of the humans are still alive. poor team dangan ronpa..." 02:29 CA: "Yea"... 02:30 GA: She sighs. "well, looks like its the end for us, stranded on what seems to be jacks world, full of illusions and the possibility that none of us are even the real us." 02:30 CA: "God, lighten the fuck up"... 02:31 GA: "isnt that your thing?" 02:31 CA: "Like really, why are you so hellbent on being depressing?"... 02:31 GA: "angst, character development, hungover." 02:32 GA: She shrugs and starts gulping down the rest of a wine bottle. 02:32 CA: Beau takes the bottle... 02:32 GA: She takes it back! 02:32 CA: "Fuching stop"... 02:32 GA: "never" 02:33 CA: Beau takes it back and captchalouges it... 02:33 GA: She steps back a bit and starts sipping another. 02:33 CA: "Doir"... 02:33 GA: She backs up into the darkness, glaring. 02:34 CA: "Doir"... 02:34 CA: "stop being a shit"... 02:36 CA: "Put down the alcohol"... 02:36 GA: "neverrr" 02:37 GA: Dina pulls out her ship and jumps in, lying on top. 02:37 CA: A little ball of light springs up over Dina's head... 02:37 CA: "Lighten the fuuuuck up"... 02:37 CA: The light disappears... 02:37 GA: "i will when i start slurrin my words" 02:38 GA: But she does put it away. 02:38 CA: "Thank you"... 02:38 GA: "ill... talk to you later." 02:39 CA: "Ok, you should speak to Ryspor"... 02:39 GA: "right." 02:39 CA: "He probably wants to talk to you"... 02:39 CA: "See ya"...